Tomatoes
by Foton Soul
Summary: Yuko despised tomatoes, so did Yuma. A little distraction couldn't hurt. Based on a "Calvin and Hobbes" comic strip.


Photon Tigeress: Hello people! School started again today, and now that it's over and homework is taken care of, I decided to make this little story for you all! By the way, Yuko belongs to Vile EXE! This story is inspired by an actual "Calvin and Hobbes" comic strip. I still love reading those comics! Those of you Rockman EXE/Mega Man fans, keep your eyes peeled for a special cameo!

Black Mist: What she said. Sounds interesting...

Yuma: Hey! Go away!

Black Mist: Never!

Photon Tigeress: You guys know the disclaimer.

* * *

Yuko stared at her dinner. On her plate sat a pile of tomatoes, freshly grilled. The six and a half year old girl despised tomatoes like Yuma. To her, tomatoes were not her favorite foods at all.

Unknown to Yuko, her dad, Yuma, stared at a tomato pile on his plate too. They looked like a small group of people waiting to attack if you tried to eat them.

"Come on, you two, eat your tomatoes," said Kotori, cutting a tomato slice in half on her plate. "Staring at it isn't going to make it disappear!" After she was done ranting, she went back to eating her dinner.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Yuko's mind. Thinking carefully, the little girl devised a plan to get rid of her tomatoes. Would she tell her dad? Nope! "Mommy, look over there!" shouted Yuko, pointing opposite of Kotori.

In a flash, Kotori quickly turned around to see what her daughter was pointing at. She was so distracted, she was unaware of what was going to happen.

_Now's my chance!_ thought Yuko, grabbing her fork and plate. She leveled herself above her mom's plate, carefully positioning her plate. "Come on, Yuko, just put the tomatoes onto Mommy's plate! She'll just think her tomatoes 'grew'!" muttered Yuko, readying her fork against her pile of tomatoes.

One by one, Yuko quietly scraped her tomatoes from HER plate and they plopped onto Kotori's plate, who was still distracted. Yuma, on the other hand, was still staring at his tomatoes, he didn't realize Yuko was dumping hers.

Kotori was just about to turn her head around before Yuko quickly retreated back into her seat and pretended to look like she actually ate her tomatoes. Yuko sat still and pushed her plate forward as soon as the older greenette turned around completely. Kotori picked up her fork, then looked at a depressed Yuma, towards Yuko, and gazed at her surpringly clean plate.

"Yuko, honey? Did you eat all of your tomatoes?" questioned Kotori, somewhat surprised by the empty plate.

Not wanting to get in trouble, Yuko replied with a smile. "Yes, Mommy! You were right! Tomatoes are yummy! If only Daddy would eat HIS tomatoes!" pointed towards an anxious Yuma.

Poor Yuma was starting to stare intensely at the tomatoes as if they were going to attack him. "This sucks! I only faked liking tomatoes when I dueled against Yasai Hosaku so he, Kotori, and Astral would shut up! Why did I let Kotori make dinner tonight?!" he muttered to himself quietly.

Meanwhile, Yuko sat up and pulled her 'innocent' face. "Mommy, can I be excused? I'm finished with my dinner," she asked sweetly.

Kotori smiled back, "Yes, you may."

Yuko jumped down from her chair and landed onto the floor. She left the dining room and made her way into the living room. She then quickly dashed towards the staircase. After getting up past all of the stairs, the little girl walked to a brown door near her room. Yuko turned the door knob and entered her play room.

* * *

Inside Yuko's playroom were various toys in shelves and containers from models to stuffed animals. The room was actually very neat for a typical six-year-old.

Yuko opened a few containers and pulled out a few Disney princesses, dinosaurs, Rockman EXE figures, and a toy sports car. She picked up a Jasmine and Belle doll, Rockman EXE and TomahawkMan EXE figures, and a T-Rex plush out of a few bins. Rockman EXE and Jasmine were placed in the sports car while TomahawkMan EXE and Belle sat on the T-Rex's back.

((A/N: Some of the Disney and Rockman EXE characters may be OOC due to Yuko's imagination. Hey, Yuko's only six!))

"Oh, Rockman! Where did you get this car? It's better than flying on a boring magic carpet with Aladdin!" said Yuko, moving her Jasmine doll.

The Rockman figure, who was 'driving' the car, replied in a tone similar to a cool guy sterotype. "Oh, getting this sweet ride was easy! All I did was I asked Netto to buy it for me! I'm so awesome!"

Yuko then grasped her hands around the toy T-Rex mimicked it roaring. She carefully positioned the TomahawkMan and Belle toys on the T-Rex's back so they wouldn't tumble. Since TomahawkMan had an axe on one hand, Yuko just positioned the axe hand in the air. The TomahawkMan figure was then moving, "Rockman! I'm a wild man! Eat my tomahawk! I have dinosaur, you drive car! Princess likes dinosaur!"

Yuko placed Belle's arms around the Indian NetNavi's back. "TomahawkMan is so strong! He has an axe for a hand! If only Beast could ride a dinosaur!"

Halfway through playing, a sudden look of mischievousness fell on Yuko's face. Her mind flashed back to dinner, then the moment when she dumped her tomatoes onto Kotori's plate. She snickered, "I can't believe Mommy fell for that! Heehee, I should do that when she makes tomatoes again! If only Daddy could dump his tomatoes..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kotori just stared dumbfounded at her dinner plate. Her measly pile of tomatoes instantly grew into a mountain. The puzzled woman was now thinking of how this had happened? "Wha-? I just turned around one minute and my tomato pile got bigger," Kotori

wondered. "Hmph, tomatoes..."

* * *

Photon Tigeress: That concludes this little oneshot! Liked this story? Please review!


End file.
